femmefatalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell Hath No Furies
|season=2 |number=12 |image=File:Hell Hath No Furies title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=August 3, 2012 |writer=Darin Scott |director=Darin Scott |previous=One Man's Death |next=Libra }}"Hell Hath No Furies" is the twelfth episode of the 2nd season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot The mistress of a sadistic criminal kingpin is targeted by his lusty three-woman death squad while in custody on Christmas Eve. Synopsis Notes Quotes :Lilith: a Christmas outfit It looks like Lydia Gonzales' pleas for mercy have gone unheeded. Lydia did try and warn the judge that El Jefe could reach her, no matter where she would hide, and now, her warning is about to be proven all too true. It appears that Lydia Gonzales and the men and women of Cuesta Verde Precinct 13 are about to have a very, very bad Christmas. chuckles Cast Episode Cast *Diana Elizabeth Torres as Lydia Gonzales *Brady Matthews as Assistant ADA Chris Wade *Raymond Forchion as Judge Aldrich *Ellie Cornell as Detective Janet Wright *Christian Levatino as Pete Green *Crystle Lightning as Candela *Sierra Love as Isabelle Cregar *Kristen DeLuca as Beverly Dietrich *Asher Deva as El Jefe / Ricardo *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith *Mark A. Altman as Voice of Desk Clerk *Joe Kraemer as Officer Taylor Episode Crew *Directed by Darin Scott *Written by Darin Scott *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Steve Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner, Darin Scott and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Shian Storm *Casting by Christine Sheaks *Film Editor - Chris Levitus *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Set Decorator - Chris Scharffenberg *Costume Designer - Ela Jo Erwin Makeup Department *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head *Regan Livingstone - Makeup Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Post-Production Supervisor and Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Andrea Edmondson - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Malorie Folino - Assistant Property Master *Alex Gabel - On-Set Dresser *Matt Hausmann - Leadman *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Set Dresser Sound Department *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator *Brad Whitcanack - Sound Effects Editor Visual Effects *Damian Drago - Visual Effects Supervisor Camera and Electrical Department *Christopher M. Bauer - Best Boy Electrician *Art Douglas - Camera Operator *Richard E. Garcia - First Assistant Camera *David A. Hoffman - Gaffer *Ron M. Wilson - Key Grip Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Assistant Costume Supervisor Casting Department *Aries Marks - Casting Associate Editorial Department *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor Transportation Department *Brent Wheeler - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *T.A. Williams - Production Assistant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant *Randi Woxland - Set Medic (uncredited) References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2336811/ Hell Hath No Furies] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2012/08/08/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-211-bad-christmashell-hath-no-furies/ Cinemax's Femme Fatales: 211 – Hell Hath No Furies] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-hell-hath-no-furies/768440 Hell Hath No Furies] at Video Detective Gallery File:Lilith in her Christmas outfit.jpg|Lilith in her Christmas outfit with a smile File:Another spoof of the James Bond Will Return format.jpg|Second spoof of the "James Bond Will Return" format at the end of the episode Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes